Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generating device and, more particularly, to a tidal current generating device and an installation frame thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Ocean energy (including tidal current energy, ocean wave energy, and ocean current energy) refers to the mechanical energy generated by the flowing of sea water. As a kind of renewable energy, the ocean energy has great development prospect and value due to its abundant reserve and wide distribution. The primary use of the ocean energy is for power generation. The working principle of ocean energy power generation is similar to that of wind power generation and conventional hydropower generation. That is, the mechanical energy of the sea water is converted into electric energy by energy conversion devices. Specifically, at first, the sea water impacts hydro turbines, the hydro turbines convert the energy of the water flow into the mechanical energy of rotation, and then the hydro turbines drive power generators to generate power via mechanical drive systems, thereby finally converting the mechanical energy to electric energy.
Nowadays, with the increasing shortage of energy and the increasing serious green house effect, energy is required to be low-carbon. Thus, clean energy, such as wind energy and the ocean energy (including tidal energy, the tidal current energy, the ocean wave energy, and the ocean current energy), will be the future direction of energy development. However, the power generating devices for the clean energy are still developing, and the utilization of the ocean energy, particular the tidal current, is still in the initial stage, except for the relatively mature wind energy utilization. No general-purpose and proven devices are available. The efficiency is relatively low, and it is difficult to realize large-scale devices.